Away With Duo Part 1
by mindcoils
Summary: Duo is heart broken.. He leaves his friends, and his mission,.. What will he do with his life now? Where will he go? Rated for later chapters, which may contain Lemon/Lime.


Duo stared out across the open ocean, with heavy tears in his violet eyes. A small sigh escaped his lips as the band which held his long chestnut hair in a braid snapped, leaving a small prick high on his cheek. The tears began to fall then, mingling with the blood from the prick below his eye. Long strands of chestnut hair flew about his face, his braid had come undone, and he made no move to tie it back down. He thought about Heero. Oh, how he loved to touch those strands. About how he smiled when he ran a brush through them. How he left soft kisses trailing down as they shared their love for each other. Well, duo thought, I thought it was love. Apparently Heero thought otherwise. He shut his eyes, clenching his fists and grimacing. He breathed deep, smelling the salt and brine of the sea. Looking down he thought about jumping. He imagined his body crushed and broken on the jagged rocks below, just as his heart seemed to be. Would Heero even care? He thought bitterly. Probably not. Heero made it quite clear that he doesn't care. That I was nothing but a good fuck. A scene from two days before flashed in his mind. * What do you mean you're engaged to Relena!? I thought you loved me! You said you did!" Duo stared open mouthed at the so-called perfect soldier standing across from him. Dark brown hair messed up as usual, Prussian blue eyes cold as ice. He crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head to the side as if to scoff. "Maxwell, how could you believe that I would allow anything serious to develop between us. I am a man. You are also. It would be a disgrace should anyone find out about our little trysts. That's all they were. I need to live up to the expectations of them!" he waved his arm behind him indicating the huge city behind them. "Why do they matter?" Cried Duo. "I don't care if you are a man or a two headed donkey! I love you and I thought you loved me! You said you did!" Duo was in tears by this time, however Heero had a grim smile on his face, "You naïve baby! What one cries out in the heat of climax is not always to be taken literally. You and I fucked good. You know its true, but that's all it was between us. A good fuck." Heero turned then, exiting Duo's momentary dwelling. Duo fell to his knees and sobbed with grief. He had been used! Heero used him! * Duo turned quickly away from the ocean, and the steep, tempting cliff. His assignment would be finishes this evening and then he was going to get the fuck out of this city that Heero care so much about. The wedding had been announced and he had no notion of being within 500 miles of it. Later that evening after Duo had finished his last assignment, he had printed a formal copy of his resignation, and took an air bus over to Quatre's mansion. He walked first into the hanger, and changed the unlock codes for his Gundam, Deathsythe hell. Changing them so that no one else in their group could unlock it. Then he headed up to his room, and packed every belonging he owned and summed up all of the money he had saved. He was getting out. Although, he thought with a bit of sadness, he would miss Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, the other members of his group. He dragged himself down stairs, after listening at both Wufei's door, and at the room that Trowa and Quatre shared. Having made sure they all were occupied, he winced at what he heard behind the couples door, he headed for the kitchen, where he left a note and his resignation. Then with a last sigh, he trudged into town and chartered a plane ticket, away..  
  
Quatre ran down the stairs and banged into the kitchen of his mansion where two other Gundam wing pilots were arguing and eating lunch. "Trowa! Wufei! Duo's gone! He left, for good!" Quatre cried and flung the note at them. Then ran to the phone to call Heero.  
  
Duo walked through a large city far away from the one he had just vacated. Trudging up and down the city streets he thought disgustedly that he would have to find a place to stay. As he passed down a street jammed with tiny shops and sidewalk café's he noticed a building at one end that was for sale. After looking it over, he got an idea, and took down the sellers number. He hurried over to a payphone, having tossed his cell phone in the trash before leaving, he called the guy, who said he would be over to show duo the shop. Duo was waiting outside when an older man walked up the street and stopped in front of him, " You Maxwell?" he asked looking duo over. "Yep." Duo said as the man unlocked the door and led him into the shop. The down stairs consisted of a large spacious room with a serviceable kitchen and bathroom attached. Duo nodded at the entails with a guarded expression. Then he was led upstairs where there was a 2 room studio with another bathroom and a tiny kitchen. As he looked around, he gasped and hurried over to a window seat that had a great view. He fell in love with it immediately. "How much?" duo breathed, turning to look at the man who had a knowing grin on his face. Ill give it to ya for a good price. How does $115,000 sound? It's a good location, we got lots of business around here." Duo couldn't believe how cheap it was. He took another round about the upstairs, looking from the door at the top of the stairs, the "living room with a tiny kitchen attatched, then back into the bedroom with the bathroom attatched and that lovely view window. "Sold." Is all he said.  
  
Quatre couldn't believe that duo would just up and go like that. He went through duo's room but found everything missing but stuff that had belonged to heero, and pictures of heero. Quatre thought it was terrible how heero led duo on, and couldn't really blame him for wanting to leave, but he should have said goodbye! Quatre resolved to keep his eyes and ears open for any mention of duo, just incase..  
  
Duo cruised down the busy city streets in San Francisco California, a place he had always wanted to visit. When he had been looking to a place to move too, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. Now he had a business here! He thought about setting up a café, or a diner. When he wasn't working for the preventers he had taken culinary classes at the local community college and had been getting excellent grades. After all, he was 19. It was about time that he found out what he wanted with life. At the moment however, he was busy buying furniture. He enjoyed it despite his mood. He quickly had his entire upstairs apartment furnished with his favorite styles. Here he wouldn't have to worry about image, or expectations. He could be himself! Flamboyant, sunny, and gay! He grinned at the thought of donning clothes he never would have thought of with heero. Ahh, there was that name again. The gloomy feeling was back, but disappeared when he walked by a clothing store owned by a gay couple. He entered quickly and was amazed at the selection of clothing. He was walking eagerly down the aisles when a tall handsome man approached him. 


End file.
